Because I love You
by Girlyemma96
Summary: A look into the life of Storybrooke citizens 5 years after the curse is broken. Belle and Rumple are happily married and have a very strong relationship. Rumple is slowly changing and showing Belle his love for her through everything. Rumples willing to do anything for Belle, even if that means taking action when she's in the wrong. Warning Contains Spanking Of Adults
1. My Life and My Criminal Act

Because I love You

Authors Note: Hey Girlyemma96 here this is my first attempt at a Rumbelle story, I know it may not be your typical Rumbelle story but please bear with me as this idea has been eating me alive for a while. Oh and If you don't like spanking stories I suggest you don't read. If you never read one, try it to see if you like it. It's not everybody's type of story. If you decide you like it great, please review, if not please still review I enjoy constructive criticism. If the comments are about how you think spanking is wrong or you don't like spanking, don't post. I would however like it you point out what you thought I could improve on. Thanks for the cooperation.- LUV YAH Emma

Plot: A look into the life of Storybrooke citizens 5 years after the curse is broken. Belle and Rumple are happily married and have a very strong relationship. Rumple is slowly changing and showing Belle his love for her through everything. Rumples willing to do anything for Belle, even if that means taking action when she's in the wrong. **Warning Contains Spanking Of Adults (Spanking will not be in every chapter, just to be clear)**

**Note I started witting this story before Episode 11 aired So Belle never lost her memories**

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time.

Chapter 1 My Life and My Criminal Act

Introduction

Hi My name Is Belle Gold. Yes Gold. I'm no longer Belle French. Three years ago I married my true love Mr. Gold "Aka Rumplestiltskin, or as I call him Rumple, and sometimes I even call him Rum. Rumple was able to fix the cruse on the town border so people could come and go as they pleased, But everybody decided to stay living here as we had grown to love one another. Also Rumple had found a way to restore Tom Clark's memories so he remembered his life as Sneezy. But more about Rumple later, I'm going to tell you about the other residents.

First off Mary Margaret and David Nolan, are living a happy life. They have a beautiful white cottage, where they live. David "Aka Prince (James) Charming" is now town mayor after Regina, was asked to stand down shortly after the curse broke. David is the perfect mayor and everybody loves him. Mary Margaret "Aka Snow White" is the principal of Storybrooke Elementary. She and I have become great friends over the past years.

She is the kindest most wonderful person for the job. They have a pet kitten named spices. Spices has light brown fur and tiny black speckles all over her. She the cutest ever. The Nolan's are currently expecting a baby which they are really excited about.

The Nolan's daughter Emma Swan, Now Emma Cassidy is living an extremely happy life as well. After Neal came back to Storybrooke four years ago and proclaimed he still loved her, she returned his feeling as well and they got back together. Strangely enough as it turns out Neal Cassidy is really Baelfire, Rumple's son. After the long family reunion. We came to an conclusion that Henry was Rumplestiltskin's grandson, and I when I married Rumple I would be Henry's grandma. So Emma and Neal were married a few months later, making Emma Rumples daughter in law. Emma and Neal live in a brown two story house right next to the river. Henry gets too live with her and Neal every so often. Emma and Regina decided that since Emma was his Birth mother she had rights and Regina had adoption papers so she had rights. So it was settled that it would be one week Regina's and one week Emma's. Henry's even started calling Neal and Emma Mom and Dad.

Regina "Aka The Evil Queen" also found her happy ending. For some reason when she though she destroyed Daniel after he tried to attack Henry, she didn't actually. She was able to find him two years later and with the help of Dr. Whale fix his condition bringing fully back to life. They were married within the next week. Henry and Daniel seem to be getting along great although he refuses to call him dad, and he doesn't call Regina mom anymore he still loves her and now Daniel a lot.

My best friend Ruby Lucas "Aka Red Riding hood" also has a happy ending. She and Archie Hooper "Aka Jiminy Cricket" started dating two years ago and they fell in love. They were married a year later. But she made sure her wedding was on a different day from mine as she wanted me as her maid of honor and I her. She and Archie currently reside in a small blue and white one floor house. They are hoping for children in the future .

All the others found happiness as well. Ashley and Sean "Cinderella and Prince Thomas" also got married and are happy with their baby Alexandria. Ashley and I despite her and Rumples past, have become good friends. Cora was eventually defeated and Hook is trying to find a way to bring back Milah, as her body is somewhere in the ocean in fairytale land. Rumple surprising has agreed to help under one condition Milah if brought back she and Hook are to leave Storybrooke and never return. Hook agreed

So I'm sure your wondering about me and Rumple well here it is. Rumple and me maintained a relationship after the mine incident, but gave each other lots of space. We went on a few dates here and there, and slowly he started to win me back. He was changing for me and I adored him for it. After Rumples son returned to Storybrooke, I moved back in with him and a few months later we were engaged, so were Ruby and Archie. My father saw how Rumple was changing and agreed to loosen up on who I should be with. He was there on my wedding day and walked me down the aisle.

Me and Rumple honeymooned in Disneyland. It was very funny watching Rumple walk around the park with his bad leg, but it was worth it he said as he was doing it for me. I found it even more hilarious when he agreed to wear Mickey Mouse ears. The picture was priceless.

After we got married Rumple started getting really overprotective of me, more then usual. One night I came home from a girls night with Ruby, Snow, Ashley and Emma and he was waiting up for me. I was apparently four hours late, and I had no idea. He told me he was worried and he was scared something had happened to me. I told him it was fine, promised to keep a closer eye on the clock and brushed it off. He then suggested I don't go out at night anymore without him. I got a little angry, telling him it was my life and I could do as I pleased. I stared to throw a tantrum like a six old, telling him he was treating his own wife like a little girl.

He then did something I would never expect him to do. He told me you want to act like a kid then I'll treat you like one. He sat down on a chair, pulled me over his lap, pulled up my skirt and panties my were lowered. He spanked me and lectured me on how I should keep an eyes on the time as I worried him, he would never forgive himself if anything happened to me, that he was spanking me out of love. I cried the entire time, as it hurt and I had disappointed him.

He hadn't spanked me very hard or long for that matter, what really hurt was disappointing him.

When he was done he pulled me up in his lap. I sobbed into his shirt saying I was sorry and I would always check the time when I would go out, that I was sorry for worrying him. He said he hated doing that to me but wouldn't hesitate to do it again, if I ever stepped out of line or worried him like that again. As all he wanted was me to be protected. We shared a kiss and lost ourselves in each other. I felt fully forgiven and Rumple assured me once a spanking was over the slate was wiped clean.

Rumple kept his promise and I was spanked from then on. I got it mostly for back talk and once lying, never going back. Rumple never used anything other then his hand, and never went over 100 spanks, as he didn't want to cause any permanent or long lasting physical damage. He never has used the full 100 yet, only 50 and that was for lying. but I have a feeling it will come soon. Rumple spanks me out of love, to protect me. I feel a lot better after as I know all is forgiven.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Storybrooke Maine

Belle's Pov:

It was a Friday night and me and Ruby were having a girls night, as Rumple and Archie were having Guys night. They figured they should get to know each other as their wives were besties. Anyways we were walking down the street talking about the fun in store for the night.

"So Belle excited for all the fun I have planed?"

"Totally Ruby this night is going to be awesome" I replied

"Hopefully Archie doesn't terrorize your husband with his guy night plans" said Ruby

"Yeah I know I didn't here the end of it after the hockey night fiasco. Why did Archie think that was a good idea?"

"I don't know, but you got to admit it was pretty funny the way Gold slid into the wall on those ice skates" said Ruby laughing

"You didn't have take care of him for two weeks, doing his every request. He couldn't use his legs for two weeks, luckily they healed and his knee didn't get worse" I replied

"I guess, well whatever. Tonight is all about us, so ready to see what's in store?"

"Sure Rubes bring it on"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby led me and her to the Storybrooke bar. We had an amazing night. We had wine glass after wine glass after wine glass and got super drunk. We then went to the Storybrooke Night Club and danced to our hearts content, while we drunk vodka and had a couple shoots. I was so caught up in everything I didn't bother to check the time.

Hours later after some of the alcohol effects were wearing off, I checked my watch and freaked out. It was 2:00. Shit I was late

I looked over to Ruby who was drinking more vodka.

"Rubes, we have to go Rumple wanted me home by 11:00 and it's 2:00. I'm so dead. Besides I'm sure Archie is worried where you are by now"

I told her still a little light headed from all the drinking.

"11:00, is your Husband a nut?, Archie lets me stay out as long as I want. As long as I call him before I go home. He does call me very so often to check on me though"

"Well Rumple always tells me to call him before I leave, I'm sure if I ask he might let me stay, after all it's only 2:00"

Ruby turned back to look at me

"You don't call to ask him, You're your own person. You stay out as long as you want"

"Ruby I don't know if that a good idea"

"Trust me, come on lets go do something fun" she said

Ruby paid for her drinks grabbed me and dragged me out of the club.

Mr. Gold's Pov:

I had gotten home by 10:30, as Archie was getting tired and I wanted to be here when my wife returned home. I called her like 50 times in the past two and a half hours and nothing. When she wasn't home right at 11:00 I brushed it off. Thinking she was right and I needed to loosen up. At 12:00 I stared to get worried and I called her, no answer. I tried 5 more times and nothing. By 1:00 I was really worried and tried calling her again still nothing. By 2:00 I was down right scared. She wasn't picking up. By 2:30 I though I might need to call the police, but instead I called Archie

{Phone Conversation}

A sleepy Archie picked up the phone

Archie: Hello?

Gold: Hello Archie. Sorry to bother you but has Ruby returned home yet?

Archie: No she hasn't called yet.

Gold: Well aren't you worried where she is?

Archie: Not really, she a grown women besides I let her stay out as long as she needs, she just has to call me and let me know she's coming home

Gold: Well I'm freaking out here I told Belle 11:00. She knows her curfew and she knows the consequences.

Archie: Consequences?

Gold: nothing of your concern, just know that she's going to have a long talking to and be sorry for what she did. She knows better then to worry me like this

Archie: Mr. Gold your not going to hurt her are you?

I was shocked that he would suggest I would ever hurt Belle, my Belle

Gold: I would never, in my life hurt Belle. I will however make her sorry for pulling this stunt

Archie: By doing what

Gold: That's my bissnes.

Archie: Mr. Gold don't worry I'm sure Belle will call any minute now

Gold: Goodnight to you Mr. Hopper

{End Of phone Conversation}

I hung up the phone.

I was about to get into my car to go look for her when the phone rang.

Who would call me at this hour.

I picked up the phone

{Phone Conversation}

Gold: Hello Gold residence. Mr. Gold speaking

Tom: Good evening Mr. Gold this is Tom Clark from the drugstore down the street

Gold: Yes I know I own that shop remember.

Tom: How could I forget

Gold: Anyway thanks for calling but whatever it is it will have to wait. You see my wife hasn't come home yet and I'm going to look for her.

Tom: Actually that why I'm calling. Your wife Belle and her friend Ruby Hopper are in my office right now

Gold: How on earth did they end up there

Tom: Well It was about 15 minutes before I closed which was 2:15 and your wife and Ruby walked in my shop

Gold: Okay go on

Tom: Well they were talking. They walked over to the alcohol section, and I slipped into the back for a quick second, knowing I could trust these two as they are nice customers

Gold: Yes my Belle is the most trust worthy person I know, if that's all then I'll just come pick her up then. Thanks for calling me, I've been worried sick about her.

Tom: Mr. Gold I don't think you understand. You see when I came out of the back room, there was glass shards every where, beer caps all over the floor, and some actual beer on the floor. I looked around for Ruby and Belle but they were no where to be found. I dashed outside and found them sitting in my car drinking beer. They had used a crowbar from my shop to break into the car.

Gold: SHE DID WHAT. IT APPEARS DEAR WIFE IS MORE TROUBLE THEN SHE THOUGHT

Tom: Mr. Gold please don't hurt her

Gold: Why dose everybody think I'll hurt her?.

Tom: Because of your nature, as the Dark One

Gold: I will never ever ever hurt my darling Belle, I'd rather die then hurt her. But rest assured she will be dealt with. She is already in enough trouble for not coming home on time and now this is just pushing it

Tom: How exactly will you deal with her?

Gold: That's none of your concern. Just tell Belle that I'm glad she's safe but she still in trouble.

Tom: She will know what that means?

Gold: She will trust me

I then hung up the phone

{End Of Phone Conversation}

Belle's Pov:

Why did I let Ruby talk me into this. Well I didn't really have much of a choice. She had dragged me here to the store and told me it would be fun to take the beer and drink it in Tom's car. I told her it was a bad idea but she convinced me by saying; "It's not really stealing. Mr. Gold is your husband and he owns the drugstore, so shouldn't you be allowed some free beer from a store owned by your husband?.

She made it even worse by adding" If your still unsure lets call it the friends and family discount". That did it.

We took a crate of beer and in the process knocked a beer crate on the floor and dashed out the door. Ruby used a crowbar to smash the window of Tom's car, we climbed inside and drunk the beer. It was going great until Mr. Clark found us.

He took us inside and called Archie and Rumple. Man, Rumple was going to be pissed.

I was sitting in the office when Mr. Clark walked in

"Mrs. Gold your husbands on his way, he told me to tell you he's glad your alright, but your still in trouble. He said you would know what that means"

My face went white, I knew what it meant and it was not pleasant.

"Yes I know what he means"

Ruby who was sitting next to me saw my expression and looked worried

"What's going to happen?" she asked

"Let's just say, I'm going to think twice before doing this again"

Ruby looked worried still but didn't press me any further on the matter.

Ten minutes later the door opened and Archie walked in

"Hey Archie" said Ruby sounding slightly less drunk then earlier

"Oh Ruby what do you get your self into"

"How much do I owe you?" Archie asked Tom

"Well they drunk a $50 crate of bear, destroyed another $50 crate and broke into my car destroying my window which is about $500 , so that will be $300 for Ruby's half"

Archie eyes went big but none the less he dug into his wallet and paid Tom

"Lets go Ruby" said Archie

"Good Luck" Ruby squeezed my hand and walked away with Archie. I think I'll have to tell her eventually what happens with me and Rumple, she's my best friend she should know.

Not even 5 minutes later the door opens and in walks my Rumple, with tears in his eyes. He rushes over to me and embraces me in a hug.

"Thank the lord your alright I thought something had happened to you"

I was shocked he didn't seem very angry, but then again he did tell Tom to tell me I was still in trouble.

"I'm alright Rumple, I'm sorry for worrying you" I looked into his eyes. He then leaned down and kissed me passionately for a few seconds

"I love you so much Belle I would have died if something happened to you"

I see where he was going, he was using the guilt card, oh he was cleaver.

"How much do I owe you?" asked Rumple releasing me from my hug and turning towards Tom

"$300 that's including the beer they drunk, the beer they knocked over and the car window they destroyed" replied Tom

"You know what I'm feeling generous tonight how about no rent this month and we can forget this whole thing"

Mr. Clarks eyes widened

"Yes of course, thank you very much"

Rumple then turned to me and I met his eyes, no longer soothing and reassuring, now they were slightly angry looking.

"Let us go Miss French we have a lot to discuss"

I gulped. He had called me Miss French, my maiden name. He only ever called me that when I was in really big trouble and tonight I guess that was it.

xxxxxxxxx

Mr. Gold's Pov:

The ride home was silent, most part. Belle was quietly sobbing the whole way. I hoped she wasn't sacred of me, we had discussed using this form of punishment before and she had agreed.

As we neared home I asked her

"Belle, your not scared of me are you?"

Belle stopped crying and looked at me

"No Rumple I'm not. I love you more than anything in the world. I'm crying because I disappointed you" she stared sobbing again

"Belle it will be okay darling soon all will be forgiven and we can move on, alright my love?"

"Alright" she replied trying to be brave

"Now that being said" my voice was now stern again. I hated what was coming but I couldn't prevent it, I loved Belle and that was why I had to do this.

"When we arrive home I want you to go upstairs to the bedroom, shower and bathe, put on your night clothes, get fully prepared for bed and then stand in the corner. Is that clear sweetheart?" I asked trying to sound soothing at the end sentence.

"Yes, Rumple it's clear" she said almost choking on the words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle's Pov:

As soon as we got home, I rushed up stairs to shower. I made sure to be quick as I didn't want to keep my husband waiting, I was in enough trouble already. I used the rose scented shampoo that Rumple got for me, he loved the way it smelled. After I showered I blow dried my hair, brushed my teeth, flossed, and put on my night gown. I walked to the corner, without brushing my hair as that was something Rumple loved doing for me. I stood there and waited for what seemed like an eternity, then I herd the clank of his cane in hallway.

Mr. Gold's Pov:

I sat in the kitchen thinking about how I should go about this. I always thought through what I was going to do before I did it. I didn't want to be to harsh or not harsh enough. I never would spank Belle out of anger, I wouldn't use anything other then my hand, and I would never go over 100 spanks. I didn't want to cause any permanent damage to my sweet Belle. All she would get would be a burning bottom for a few hours, I would never spank hard enough to make it last longer. All Belle needed to remind herself to behave, were what were called "Love Pats", but just a little more severe depending on the predicament Belle found herself stuck in, and there were a lot of them.

After a lot of contemplating I made my choice and walked slowly up the stairs. I reached the door and slowly knocked

{KNOCK} {KNOCK}

I waited…..

Finally I herd a small voice

"Come in"

I slowly opened the door and walked in not to make direct eye contact with Belle just yet. I propped my cane against the wall and sat down on our bed.

"Belle, bring me your hairbrush darling" I told her

Belle slowly made her way to the bathroom and retrieved her hairbrush and walked shaking towards me.

She handed me the brush and started to cry

I placed the brush down beside me and she spoke

"Your not really going to spank me with that are you?" she sobbed

She was already crying, man I'm a horrible husband.

"Belle darling come here" I held out my arms and she jumped into them sobbing.

I stared stroking her hair as she sobbed into my chest

"My darling Belle, my sweet darling Belle. I would never use that on you ever. I may spank you my love, but I will never ever hurt you with any object in this land or the next." I wiped the tears from hers cheeks and leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips.

She tried to deepen the kiss but I pulled away, I had a job to do and I would see it through.

"Okay Belle could you sit next to me so I can brush you hair"

Belle nodded and shifted herself so she was sitting next to me.

I took the brush from beside me and ran it through her silky brown locks, ever so slowly and gently.

I could feel her shaking as I ran the brush through her hair

"Belle sweetheart I know your scared I just want you to know I don't like this anymore then you do, love"

"Yes, I know your only doing this because you love me and want to protect me" said Belle very quietly

After I finished brushing her hair I turned her to face me. This was it.

"Belle sweetheart. Tell me why your about to be punished" I stroked her cheek as I spoke these words ever so slowly, ever so softly, ever so lovingly.

Belle moved closer to me and climbed into my lap

"I was irresponsible. I drunk so much that I let it cloud my judgment. When I realized my mistake I tired to make it right, but I just got sucked into more schemes. I then robbed a drugstore because Ruby said it was okay..

"Hold on Belle, Ruby told you it was okay to steal?"

"Well she said since it was a store owned by you and I was your wife it wasn't technically stealing. She called it the friends and family discount"

I had to bite down on my lip to keep from laughing

"Belle I may own the store but I don't own the merchandise that Mr. Clark sells, he pays for that with his own profits"

"I know it was stupid, I let Ruby convince me into taking the beer and breaking into a car, and look where that got me" Belle started to tear up

I gazed deep into Belles gorgeous light blue eyes

"You understand what you did wrong sweetheart?" I asked her wiping away her tears.

"Yes Rumple I do, so is there any chance we could skip the next part?" she asked jokingly

Oh Belle my sweet Belle always making jokes

"Belle darling as much I wish we could, we can't. This must happen for the forgiveness to follow. I'm doing this for your sake."

Belle laid her head on my chest and just snuggled

I let her remain their for a few minutes and she just keep clinging on to me

Okay that was enough, it was time

I pried Belle away from me and looked into her eyes

"You ready?" I asked

"I'll never be ready for this, but I am ready to be brave" she said wiping away her own tears

"That's my good girl, save those tears your gonna need them"

Belle's Pov:

It was time and now all the soothing qualities in Rumples voice have vanished. He was in charge and I had to listen.

"Right Belle please stand up"

I pushed myself up and turned to face him

"Belle you know what you did was wrong so I don't have go over that again, I will however lecture you while your punishment is carried out"

"Alright" I said through muffled sobs

{Do the brave thing and bravery will follow} those words played inside my head at this very moment over and over again.

"Okay Belle I want to you to come stand by next to me please"

I slowly moved next to him and waited for the signal.

"Let's get this over with shall we"

This was it {Do the brave thing and bravery will follow} I keep hearing inside my head as I bent over my loving husbands knees

I felt my night dress being flipped up on to my back.

I then felt Rumples hand massage my back.

He always did that to reassure me I was safe in this arms, always and forever.

After a few moments the wonderful feeling was gone.

I looked up and saw Rumple rolling up his sleeve, to make it easier for him

I then felt the hand move to the waist band of my panties and I felt them being lowered down to my knees.

Rumples hand returned to my back and he massaged it once more. I enjoyed the feeling but, I knew it wouldn't last very long.

After what seemed like forever he removed his hand from my back

{Do the brave thing and bravery will follow} played again and again in my head.

Rumple ever so quietly, ever so slowly, ever so loving spoke

"Ready Belle?"

"As ready as I'll ever be". And with that it happened.

Rumple never spanked that hard, it was enough to cause stinging but not enough to cause long lasting damage.

{SPANK} You really scared me Belle {SPANK} I thought something{SPANK} {SPANK} had happened to you{SPANK}

I had started crying already. Not because of the spanking, which barely even hurt that much. I was crying because I had disappointed Rumple.

{SPANK} Belle it is {SPANK} extremely important you follow {SPANK} {SPANK} the rules I have {SPANK} set out for you

The spanking was beginning to have it's desired affect but it still was less painful then disappointing Rumple

{SPANK} You will come home when I tell you {SPANK} you will phone me when your coming {SPANK} if I don't know where {SPANK} you are I can't {SPANK} protect you

"I'm so sorry I disappointed you Rumple please please forgive me"

I was bawling my eyes out at this point. I hated disappointing the man I loved more than anything in the world.

Rumple stopped and rubbed my back

"Shhhhhhh, Sweetheart it's okay I forgive you I will always forgive you as you forgave me"

"So it's over" I asked

"Almost love there's still the matter of the drug store vandalism, if that hadn't happened we would be done. But where not"

"How much longer Rumple?" I asked through my sobs

"5 more and one for good measure than it's over okay?"

"Okay"

Rumples hand left my back and resumed its duty

{SPANK} You will not rob {SPANK} stores it is disgusting behavior{SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} and my beautiful wife will not take apart in it

"I'm so soorrrie Rumple I really am" I sobbed

{SPANK}

I felt Rumples hand return to my back and massage it.

"Shhhhhh, sweetheart it's over now and all is forgiven"

I started to calm down, as Rumple hand rubbed in circular motions on my back.

"I'm so sorry Rumple I promise to never worry you again I'm so sorry"

I started to tear up a bit again

"Shhhhhhhh" said Rumple

"It's over now darling all is forgiven, I love you Belle and I'm only doing this to protect you"

"I know you are it's just I hate disappointing you I feel terrible"

Rumplestiltskin, hand went down to my panties and yanked them to the ground. He then pulled me into his lap, I rested my head on his shoulders crying softly as he soothed me with calming words

"Shhhhhhhh, My darling it's okay nobodies perfect, everybody makes mistakes, everybody disappoints their loved ones once in their life. But the mistakes and disappointments are part of life. We make them and learn from them so as not to make the same choices again. This is why we do this, to help you not make mistakes the same again and also not to disappoint people in the same way again. Belle making mistakes is all part of life we just have to learn not to make the same ones again"

I lifted up my head and looked deep into his kind and loving eyes.

"I'm sorry"

"Your forgiven sweetheart"

I reached up and dried my tears and stared back into his adoring eyes.

"I love you"

Rumplestiltskin's hand creased my cheek as he whispered

"I love you too"

He then leaned down and kissed me. Ever so slowly, ever so softly, ever so lovingly.

The kiss soon turned into a hard passionate hungry kiss and we lost ourselves in each other that night.

Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think, I already have chapter 2 done do you guys think I should continue? – LUV YAH EMMA


	2. The Truth and Lies

Because I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time

Authors Note: Sorry for the late update guys, won't happen again. This summer I'm trying to get back in to writing and actually finishing a story J Enjoy Dearies – Luv Yah Emma

Chapter 2: The Truth and Lies

Belle's Pov:

I woke up the next morning feeling slight tenderness in my butt. I rolled over and turned off the alarm clock that was buzzing in my ears. I then rolled back over very carefully and saw that my adorable husband was still sound asleep.

He was facing me. His head barley on the pillow. Eyes shut tight. His hair messy, some falling in his face. He was breathing very slowly and looked so peaceful. He must have been tired because the alarm clock hadn't woken him. Well, we didn't go to sleep last night until well after 3:00 am and it was now 7:30 am

I watched him for a few minutes, waiting to see if he would awake. When he didn't I gently leaned forward and brushed my lips against his. He flinched and turned the other way. I stared shaking him but he only groaned at me.

"Rumple, it's time to get up" I whispered into his ear, crawling on top of his side.

"Five more minutes" he mumbled

I shook my head in disapproval

I leaned down and left a trail of soft kisses all the way down his neck, causing him to flinch.

"Rumple my love you have to get up now, you need to go out and collect rent. I know how much you love you rent money." I whispered seductively into his ear. I then kissed his ear very softly and waited for response

"I love my sleep even more then money right now my dear" he said covering his head with the sheets.

Okay he wanted to play hard ball he was going to get hard ball.

I climbed off of him and out of the bed. Walked quickly to his side and yanked his sheets off.

"RUMPLESTILSKIN GOLD, IF YOU DO NOT GET UP RIGHT NOW YOU ARE GOING TO BE SORRY"

Rumplestiltskin looked up at me and said very cockily

"If I don't dearie?" he asked

"Then I'll tickle you"

I jumped onto him and started tickling him all over.

It would have worked except he got hold of my arms and pushed me off.

"Your gonna have to do better then that my love"

He yanked the sheets back over his head.

I stood there thinking about other ways to get him up… then it dawned me.

'Perfect, but he's not going to like it'

I rushed down stairs to the kitchen and slapped on the light. I went under the sink and grabbed a bucket. I put the bucket in the sink and rushed to the freezer. I took the tray of ice cubes and dumped them into the bucket in the sink. I turned the water on cold and filled the bucket of ice with cold water. I turned off the tap and walked slowly out of the kitchen and up the stairs, with the bucket in tow.

I reached our room and walked in very slowly. Rumplestiltskin had removed the sheets from his head and laid on his side facing the window. I tiptoed to his side. He had fallen back asleep, and looked so peaceful. I felt almost kinda guilty for what I was about to do, but he needed to learn.

I slowly lifted the bucket over his head, tipped it slightly and out came the water and ice.

He screamed jumping up to sitting position and glared at me.

"You are in a lot of trouble Mrs. Gold, so I suggest you come over here and except your punishment " he said in a playful tone well shaking his finger at me playfully.

"Oh, really? Well you'll have to catch me first."

I dropped the bucket and took off running, knowing perfectly well Rumple could never catch with his bad knee. I ran down the hallway to the library. I opened the door only to be greeted by my husband.

"How… did.. you.. just…. There… how…" I stammered

"Magic dearie" he smiled.

He then grabbed my arm playfully and dragged me into the library.

He threw me down on the couch and climbed on top of me.

"Belle do you know what happens to girls who pour ice water on their loving husbands?"

"Not the slightest idea" I said staring into his deep brown eyes

"They get a visit from the tickle monster"

Rumplestiltskin started tickling me all over, as I done to him in the bedroom, only I could not escape

"Rumple, please stop, HAHAHAHAH" I said laughing

"You should of thought about that before you poured water on me" he said, moving his hands up to my neck.

"What will it take for you to stop?" I asked all giggly

My husband stopped tickling me and gazed into my eyes

"How about this"

His lips crashed on to mine and our lips moved with one another, deepening the wonderful kiss.

Rumplestiltskin pulled back and gazed into eyes once more

"No more pouring water on me, is that clear?"

"Clear, Mr. Gold" and I pulled him back in for another kiss.

XXXXXXXXX

The previous night

Ruby's Pov:

I had just arrived home with Archie, and all I could do was think about Belle and what would happen to her. She seemed calm but I could also see slight fear in her eyes, I hoped she'd be okay I hoped she would.

This Morning

I woke the next morning and Archie had already left for work. I got up and got dressed into my uniform, which was now less revealing since the curse was lifted. I walked over to my room, and did my make up, It didn't take long as I started to wear less once the curse had been broken.

I went down the stairs, to make some coffee before heading to work. I put the coffee on and decided to call Belle to see if she was okay. I picked up the kitchen phone and dialed the Gold's house.

Mr. Gold's Pov:

After me and Belle had a heated make out session, we went downstairs and enjoyed a wonderful breakfast. I had made omelets, with mushrooms, ham green onion and of course cheese. Belle always thought it fun to feed each other, so we did just that laughing away and occasionally taking bites for ourselves.

"That was delicious Rumple, thanks for the Breakfast" said Belle as I cleaned the dishes.

"Your welcome darling, now if you'll excuse me I must be going there is rent to collect" I started walking towards the door, but Belle stopped me

"Oh no you don't your not going anywhere" she said

"Dear I must collect the rent, I'm already late" I replied

Belle walked closer and wrapped her arms around me.

"I don't think the tenants would mind waiting a little longer, do you?" she asked slightly pulling at my tie

"I'm sure they can wait a few more minutes" I said pulling Belle into a passionate kiss. Belles fingers started tangling in my hair as we deepened the kiss. Soon after the phone started ringing

I broke the kiss, and Belle looked annoyed

"Why must somebody call now?" she asked me frustrated

"I don't know, but lets just ignore it" I said leaning back in

The phone continued to ring, after three rings the machine picked up.

_{Mr. Gold's Voice} You reached The Gold's, we are unavailable right now. I may be in shop or out collecting rent, if you wish to leave a message please do so and we will get back to you, Have a pleasant day dearie._

{Beep}

Me and Belle stopped kissing when we herd a familiar voice on the machine.

_Hey Belle It's Me Ruby. I guess you have already left for work. Anyways just called to see how you are doing, you seemed pretty stressed last night. I just wanted to know if you were okay and what went down with you and your husband last night. Hope your doing well, I'll come by the library around noonish to talk kk. I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need me, see you later _

{Hangs Up}

I turned back to Belle

"Well I guess I better be going dear, hope you and Ruby have a good lunch I'll come by around 1:00 to talk to you okay my love" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, could you drop me off at the library?" she asked

"Of course dear" I leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Belle's Pov:

The morning was very stressful for me. I had kept thinking about the phone call Ruby made to my house this morning, It was all I could think about since Rumple dropped me off and bid me good day.

I wasn't sure what I was going to tell her, so I was not really paying attention to everyone who came by the library, or what they were doing.

A little girl came by and without me even seeing pulled a book off one of the shelves and started ripping the pages. By the time I noticed it was too late, the book was ruined. I found the girls mother who was looking for her daughter as she had wondered off. After scolding her daughter for running off, I explained to her about the damaged book. The women apologized, profusely and paid for the damaged book before escorting her daughter out of the library.

Then there was the group of teen boys who came in and started playing catch. I didn't notice anything until I herd a loud thump. They had knocked down one of the bookshelves – luckily it was a small one-, and then just ran off. Although it was small it was a lot of work, I spend most of the morning cleaning it up.

When I thought things couldn't get any worse a man dropped by to check out a book. After I checked it out for him, he tried to engage me in conversation, but I just snapped out at him. He gave me a "Gezzz – I'm Just- Trying -to -be -friendly -look" before leaving the library with his book.

By the time 11:55 rolled around I still had no idea what I was going to say to Ruby when she came by. I mean she is my best friend so telling her would be the right thing to do, but what if I told her and she spread it all around town I mean Ruby was known as the town's gossip girl.

I check the clock, and it said 11:59 Ruby would be here any second now, what was I going to do. Just as that thought left my head they library door opened.

"Belle, You in here, It's Ruby and I brought Lunch"

Ruby was here what was I going to do

'Think Belle, think'

"I'm in the back room" I called to her

I herd footsteps approaching and my office door opened. There Ruby stood wearing her uniform and holding a take out bag from 'Granny's Diner'.

"Hey Belle how you doing?" she asked me smiling as she set the bag down on my desk. Ruby sat in one of the other chairs in the room and got comfortable.

"I'm fine Ruby, and how are you?"

"Good, so what happened last night with you, you seemed stressed after Mr. Clark told you he talked to your husband. Don't you tell me it was nothing because I know you and I know when something is bothering you so spill.

'I must tell her, she's my best friend but I can't risk it, what am I supposed to do'

"Ruby your friend stress radar must be broken because there was nothing bothering me last night what so ever.

Ruby just gave me a strange look and said

"Shall I quote what happened last night? Lets see I seem to remember Mr. Clark walking in saying your husband was on his way, he was glad you were safe but you were in trouble and you would know what he meant. Then I seem to recall your face going white with what looked like fear and then I remember you saying yes you know what he means. I then asked you what was going to happen and you responded by saying something like lets just say I'll think twice before doing this again. So Belle how much of that did I get right?"

I just started at Ruby dumbstruck.

'Curse Ruby's ability to remember almost every conversation she has ever had'

I looked down at my lap and started twiddling my thumbs

"All of it" I replied

Ruby looked over at me her face full of concern

"Belle Please just tell me what happened between you and Mr. Gold last night, if he hurt you I need to know"

I looked up at Ruby, tears started welling up in my eyes. I couldn't tell her about how I was spanked she would consider it abuse and try to get me away from Rumple, and life without him would be meaningless. He was my everything and I couldn't lose him.

"Ruby, what went down between me and my husband is our private bissnes and it's none of your concern"

"Belle if he's hurting you it is my concern" said Ruby raising her voice slightly

"He's not hurting me, so please don't ask again I can't tell you" I said crying hard now.

"Belle, I'm not stupid I can tell when someone is being abused and you clearly are being abused by your husband so please tell me what happened" she asked pleading with me.

I was now getting angry, why wouldn't ruby stop persisting. I arose from my chair trying to remain calm but my anger and my tears took over.

"Ruby there is nothing wrong, My husband is not abusing me, that's all I can say I can't tell you what happened so stop asking me to" I said

Ruby arose form her chair and approached me

"You are being ridiculous Belle, stop trying to defend to him he is hurting you and this needs to stop.

That teared it. The calmness in my voice was gone and I was now full on shouting

"I'M NOT DEFENDING HIM, HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HURT ME AND HE NEVER WILL. WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT IS NONE OF YOUR BISSNES"

"IF YOU WON'T BE HONEST WITH ME BELLE THEN I'LL FIND EVIDENCE MYSELF" Ruby shouted back.

Before I knew what was happening Ruby had pinned me to the wall and started feeling around my body.

"What the hell are you doing"

"Looking for proof" said Ruby

"Well you won't find any cuz-" I was cut off by a gasp

"Belle your not going home tonight your staying with me"  
"I will do no such thing, I'm going home to my husband"

"You will not" said Ruby pulling me down to sit on a chair

"Look what he did to you" I glanced down

Ruby had rolled up my shelve to reveal a ugly blue and purple welt that draped across the front of my shoulder to the back.

What the hell, I thought then it dawned on me

"Ruby I must have got that this morning when I was cleaning up the book shelves some kids knocked over. Well I was doing it I guess my shoulder bashed the corner of the shelves or something" I said like it was nothing.

Ruby didn't seem to be buying any of it.

"Sure Belle and I'm the evil queen" she said sarcastically

"It's true, Rumplestiltskin would never hurt me you have to believe me" I said breaking down into more tears

"Belle, You are a victim of abuse, who is so distraught over it, you think denying it ever happened will make it go away but it won't. You are going to be okay, I'm going to protect you. You won't have to see that man ever again"

I suddenly herd a beeping noise

{Beep} {Beep}

"Darn it" said Ruby reaching into her pocket

"What's wrong?" I asked

"It's my pager I have to get back to work. But I can't leave you alone so as soon as a get to work I'm going call the sheriff to come stay with you she will know what to do."

"Ruby I don't need anybody here I'm fine, if anything I need to see my husband"

"Out of the question, you are going to stay here. Under no circumstances do you leave this room. I'll make sure Emma gets here as soon as possible"

Ruby then walked out of the room shut the door, and then I herd a click

'I should never have given her that extra key'

I rushed to the door and started banging on it

"RUBY PLEASE DON'T DO THIS PLEASE" I shouted

"Belle I promise you everything will work out"

I then herd footsteps and she was gone

I had to call Rumple he would know what to do.

I ran to my desk and grabbed my phone and dialed his number praying to God he would pick up

Mr. Gold's Pov:

It was a slow morning not very many customers, but not surprising either, because well nobody really came to my shop considering who I was and what I had done in the past.

It was 12:45 and I was in my office enjoying my lunch when my phone rang

{RING} {RING}

{Phone Conversation}

"Hello"

"Rumple" came a scared voice of none other then my Belle

"Belle are you alright darling what's wrong

I heard some sobbing and Belle spoke "It's Ruby as you know she was concerned about what happened so last night so she came to talk to me.

"Yes I'm aware"

Belle started crying again

"Belle darling what happened" I asked really concerned now

"She noticed I was scared last night when I found out I was in trouble from you and to put in short terms she think you abuse me" Belle then burst into more tears

"Why would she think that Belle" I asked not believing what I was hearing

Belle stared sniffling "I kept denying it but Ruby wasn't buying it so she searched me and found a blue and purple welt on my shoulder.

"Oh my Gods Belle how did you manage that"

"Well some boys knocked over a shelve this morning and I guess when I was cleaning it up I bashed myself pretty bad, But Ruby won't listen and she wants to take me away from you. Rumple I'm so scared"

I was at a loss for words. Belle was scared of losing me and that would never happed again not ever, I lost her once I wasn't losing her again

"Belle darling where are you now"

"I'm at the library, Ruby had to got back to work so she locked me in and said she was calling the sheriff to come watch over me"  
"Belle sit tight I will be there in two minutes okay"

"Okay Rumple Hurry"

{End Of Conversation}

I jumped out of my chair and walked as quickly as I could. I locked up the shop and headed to the library.

I threw open the door and rushed to the back and stared pounding on the door.

"BELLE BELLE ARE YOU OKAY"

"RUMPLE PLEASE HELP I'M REALLY SCARED"

I waved my hand and the door flew open, and there stood a sobbing Belle

I walked into the room and she jumped into my arms

"I'm so scared Rumple please, don't leave me I can't lose you"

Tears stared form in my eyes

"Belle you don't have to worry I'll never leave you my love, ever"

Belle stared crying again

I managed to walk to the couch with Belle wrapped around me. I sat down, and let her cry into my shoulder.

"I love you so much, I can't live with out you Rumple. They can't take you away, they just can't"  
"Shhhh, my dear I'm not going anywhere you will never get rid of me"

"Oh I beg to differ" came a voice

I looked up and there was Sheriff Cassidy pointing a gun at me

"STEP AWAY FROM THE GIRL" she shouted

Belle just continued to cry.

"If I don't?" I asked

"Then I will remove you by force"

I chuckled a bit at that

"I'd like to see you try"

Emma just smiled "I was hopping you'd say that"

"Come on in boys" she said

Two men came into the room, David and Archie

I laughed "Like you guys can contain me"

David and Archie glanced at each other and nodded.

Then two men lunged at me and tried to pry me away from Belle

Belle only squeezed tighter, making the job harder for David and Archie.

After much trying they gave up.

"Told you couldn't do nothing" I said

Emma just smiled again, listening to Belle quietly sobbing

"Oh but I can" Emma released the safety on the gun.

"Belle if you don't let go I will shoot him right here, right now"

Belle's Pov:  
I was crying my eyes out they wanted to take my Rumple away from me and Emma was going to shoot him if I didn't let go. I cried into his shoulder and whispered into Rumples ear "I love you, never forget it".

He leaned down and kissed my lips softly, and whispered back "I love you too, always and forever".

I released my grip, and the moment I did I regretted it. David and Archie had him pulled away from me in seconds. I tried to grab him back but Emma stopped me from doing so by restraining me.

"RUMPLE, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME" I shouted struggling in Emma's grip

"I LOVE YOU BELLE" called Rumple as he was dragged out the door by David and Archie

"AND I LOVE YOU TOO" I shouted but he was gone.

Really Intense Chapter right. Please review and I will update as soon as Possible, Luv Yah Emma


End file.
